A Knight In The Shinobi World
by KillerKingZero
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Journey in the world of Fiction, after spending a year in the dragon ball universe, Fares decide to return home, but something goes wrong and Fares finds himself in the Naruto world, using his training with the Z-fighters, he helps out Naruto through his journey, but something more dangerous is watching in the shadows, Rated T for language and violence, enjoy.


**Chapter 1: The lone adventurer.**

 **Hey guys Arnold here, and I will be introducing the sequel to my story unexpected journey in the world of fiction, since this is a direct sequel means I am going to mention things that happened in the previous one, and to help you understand I will point what I am talking about and the chapter you need to read to understand that point, or you can read the story yourself, I hope you all enjoy the story, now let us begin;**

Jiraiya panted, with an amputated arm with blood oozing down from it, a crushed throat and being pinned down by Pain's spears, the legendary shinobi realised his end is imminent, with his life force slowly fading his entire life was going through his mind, flashback after flashback, but the more he remembered the more he urged himself to comeback to tell everyone the truth about pain, with courage and determination the sage came back to life and start to inscribe some kind of digit based code on Fukasaku's back, one of the Pain's realised what he's doing and ought to stop it, he blitzed the sage with his rocket fist, before it could reach its target someone got in the way and deflected the hit.

Fukasaku remained speechless as he gazed upon the person in front of him; it was a young man, fair skinned and brown haired, with a sword on his left hand, he was wearing an orange Gi with a Go Kanji on the back; under the shirt the frog could see a blue shirt. (Goku's kanji is 悟 or Go, which means wisdom.)

"You Fuka whatever, get the hell out of here I am going to take care of him." The young man said; Fukasaku nodded as he took his leave to deliver the message.

"You brought reinforcements with you, but that's futile against the judgement of god." One of the Pains said as he charged toward the teen.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" The legendary shinobi thought, "He's going to get killed." As the blade reached his head, the teen quickly reacted and punched the Asura path of Pain's head off, his body dropped near the teen's feet while his head flew toward the Deva path which he quickly dodged it.

"You're strong I give you that kid, but you're no match the true power of god." Deva path said, which the teen replied with a sudden snicker.

"Well what are you waiting God…come and lay your wrath upon me." the teen said with a smirk on his face, Pain felt the obvious taunt in that unknown person's voice, he quickly charged toward him along with all his companions, he drew one of his spears and tried to impale his target.

 **-Sometime earlier-**

Jiraiya was on his way to Amegakure, after receiving an important Intel suggesting that it's the Akatsuki's leader location, even if it's a reconnaissance mission the risk of being caught infiltrating the village would disturb the stable relationship between the land of fire and the other nations, but Jiraiya could and most likely will safely infiltrate the village.

"I am growing tired of this walk, and judging by the lack of clouds in the sky I am still far away from Ame, I think I am going to rest a little bit." Jiraiya thought as he picked a nearby tree and laid his body on its shade and closed his eyes.

Out of the sudden, he felt a strong wind coming from his left, "Someone's here and I don't think they're friendly." He thought as he remained still, "No need for sudden move, I have to drag this person closer to me." As he heard every foot step the mysterious person took in his direction he quick got on his feet while shooting multiple shurikens toward a bush.

"Get out; I know you're hiding in there!" Jiraiya yelled as he waited for the person to get out, but he suddenly heard someone from behind.

"Right here sir." The voice said while poking the sage, Jiraiya quickly turned while raising his guard.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?" he asked, he then noticed that the person was holding a sword, "Drop your sword kid, I don't want to hurt you." He ordered as the kid did as he said.

"You're Jiraiya right?" the teen asked.

"It depends on who's asking here." Jiraiya replied, still cautious and suspicious about the kid's identity.

The unknown person realised that he didn't introduce himself properly, "Oh sorry sir, my name is Fares and I am honoured to finally meet one of the three sages." Fares said.

"The honour is mine, now what do you want Fares?" Jiraya asked, "Judging from his corpulence and outfit, he's a martial artist, maybe he was training in the woods, or just a traveller, but I didn't even notice him until he was right behind me, so he must be great at sneaking, which means there is still the possibility of him being a shinobi, and a great one too." Jiraiya analysed this man known as Fares.

"Oh I am lost and I just want to know the location of the nearest town, please." Fares replied.

"As I expected this kid is lost." Jiraiya thought as he dropped his guard down, "The nearest town a came across is 2 miles in that direction." Jiraiya said pointing his finger to the west.

"Ok thanks." Fares replied as he started to walk in the same direction as Jiraiya pointed, "See you around." He added while waving his sword.

"Well time to continue my trip I guess." The sage said as he walked in the opposite direction.

 **-Sometimes afterward-**

"That's the kid I met on my way here, how did he follow me without me noticing him?" Jiraiya thought, as he was watching Fares blocking Pain's attack, he then unsheathed his sword and cut through human path's body, he quickly flew toward Deva path and kicked him and the gut, he then grabbed him from his hair, "Shinra tensei!" Pain yelled as he set loose his repelling jutsu to get Fares off him, but the latter didn't budge.

"Impossible, he took down two with simple hits, who's this kid?" Jiraiya thought as he was gasping to take a breath, this Fares guy killed two pains without effort and he is about to kill the third one.

"This is God?" Fares said followed by a snort, Preta and Naraka path tried to intervene but Fares pushed them back with a simple power up, "I am more than ready to kill every single one of your puppets here and then find your real body and send you to your maker…god, but why should I, since you're going to take your own life, and besides, I need to keep the old man alive." Fares said as he threw away Deva path like he was nothing, the latter crashed into the wall of the city.

Fares quickly made it to Jiraiya's motionless body, he turned him on his back and reached a pouch hanging on his blue belt after sticking his hand in he took out with it a small green bean.

"Here eat this; it's going to heal your wounds." Fares said while putting the bean inside Jiraiya's mouth, at first he was not sure what might happen to him but he didn't have a choice but to eat it, just right after he swallowed the green bean Jiraiya didn't feel any pain, the one in his throat and on several places in his body vanished, and a top of that he can finally speak.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said.

"No problem, don't worry I am an ally, I have a small settlement not far from here, I can take you there and let you rest, since senzu beans won't refill your chakra reserve." Fares suggested with Jiraiya nodding in agreement, Fares took his body and flew away.

Moments later Pain finally recovered from the hit, he jumped toward the remains of the two paths Fares took out the other ones quickly joined him, the Naraka path summoned the king of hell and threw the dead one in his mouth, sometime after the bodies emerged now they're alive once again, "This person is much stronger than expected, we have to be more cautious." An unknown voice came from the ground.

Jiraiya was carried by Fares and flying slowly above the forest, the sage had so many questions and was about to ask but he got interfered by the Fares.

"My name is Fares, I am not from around here, in fact I don't belong to this universe, I along my friend somehow got into another universe and then we tried to use wish granting orbs to get back home but instead I found myself here." Fares explained, Jiraiya took a moment to process those information's, it's the first time in his life that someone told him that he's from another universe, in fact it's the first time he heard of the word other and universe put together in one sentence.

"And where is your friend now?" Jiraiya asked after he got hold of himself.

"Well we wished for a portal to open, tying our and the universe we were stuck in, but right after I walked through it, it closed before my friend could join me, so I think he's still in the other universe." Fares replied, "Well it seems we arrived." Fares said as he landed on the ground, Jiraiya looked around and all he could see was trees.

"Where is your settlement?" He asked.

Fares didn't respond, he walked toward a certain tree and looked behind it, he then grabbed a small back with a box in it, he opened the box taking from it a small capsule, he then pressed the button and threw it on the ground, the capsule expanded and it turned into a small metallic hut, Fares opened the door and walked in followed by Jiraiya.

"This is my settlement." Fares said presenting the fancy interior; the hut was completely furnished, from a living room to a full equipped kitchen, "The technology of the world we were in was much more advanced than yours and ours, so I took something with me as a souvenir." Fares said, "Now you need to rest, follow me." He added as he walked toward a small room with a bed in it, "You can rest here, if you want anything I am outside." Fares said with Jiraiya nodding, Fares left and the sage lied on the body and went to sleep, he was thought of the craziness of his day, meeting someone from a different universe is not a common thing after all, and he had so many other questions to ask him, but they can wait for later.

Two Hours later Fares went into the hut and checked on the sage, he saw him sleeping like a baby, "Good, he's sleeping; now it's time to head to the leaf." Fares thought as he went out and flew toward Konoha.

At the gate of Konoha everything was peaceful and no traces of any infiltration or someone trying to break in, it was a normal day for the guards of the gate in Konoha, but in the distance something was flying toward them and one of the guards noticed it.

"Look something is coming toward us." The guard told his comrade while pointing up in the sky, as they looked closely; it was a person with a white aura surrounding him, the two guards alerted the other ones at the gate, they all gathered to prevent any bad thing this guy is plotting, the mysterious person landed right in front of them, he was wearing a black coat and covering his head with its hood, he then walked forward as the guards surrounded him, "Halt, The motive of your visit to Konoha and your pass sir." One of them ordered raising his hand to stop this unknown person, the latter slowly removed his hood and reveal his face.

"My name is Fares, I am an ally; I just want to speak with the hokage, tell her that it's Jiraiya who sent me." Fares said, the leader of the guards keeping the gate was a bit suspicious, he could tell that this young man is hiding something; he approached Fares while taking a closer look at him, making the teenager fell a little bit uncomfortable.  
"And what is this about?" The guard asked, Fares sighed, "I don't need this kind of crap right now." He said to himself.  
"Listen Super Ninja, I don't have time for your games, this is serious matter." Fares replied, the guard noticed the joking tone that Fares had and that made him angry.

"You little runt!" The guard said as he swung his left arm to hit Fares, the latter raised his hand to block the attack, the ninja's blow connected with Fares' arm, but suddenly he felt an unbearable pain coming from his fist, he looked upon his bloody hand, the ninja's eyes widened, he held his hand with the other while crying out, the others quickly drew their weapons, "Get him!" one of them shouted, as all of them attacked at once, Fares raised his guard ready to fight.  
"Stop this!" a man's voice from afar was heard, catching the attention of everyone including Fares, the latter turned toward the source of the voice, But the men surrounding him were blocking the view, " Out of the way please, What's happening here?" the man who yelled asked as he made his way toward Fares, when the last guard blocking the view moved out of the way he saw a black short haired man, with thick eyebrows and dark eyes, he was wearing a grass green jumpsuit and a traditional green flak jacket worn by Konoha's ninja's, it was Might Guy, the green beast of Konoha "Who are you?" Guy asked.  
"My name is Fares; I need to talk to the hokage it's about the Akatsuki's leader." Fares introduced him as well.  
"Follow me." Guy said after nodding to his three disciples to follow him, Fares did as ordered and walked with Him along with Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji.  
"So what's your story?" Guy asked.  
"If I told you, you won't believe me." Fares replied.  
"Are you kidding, do you live in a different world or something, this world is full of weird things that your story will seem ordinary compared to what I've seen." The man with thick brows said.  
"Actually I am." Fares responded.  
"Mother of Chakra! Are you serious Kid?" Guy said Fares released a quick laugh after seeing Guy's surprised reaction.  
"Of course I am; I arrived here 6 hours ago I am from a different reality." Fares replied as he looked back, he saw Guy's team being as surprised as their sensei.  
"So how did you end up here?" Guy asked after regaining his calm demeanour.  
"I won't lie to you, I don't know, last thing I did was trying to go home and I found myself here, I searched around for a while until I stumbled with Jiraiya." Fares explained.  
"What happened to him?" Guy asked.  
"You'll soon know." Fares replied.

Naruto had just learned about Jiraiya's death from the old toad Fukasaku, he was about to leave the office, he was drowned into sadness and anger and especially broken, that feeling let him to think that everyone he met will eventually leave him, his parents, his best friend and now his sensei, he opened the door only to see Guy in front of him.  
"Hey Naruto, You should check out this guy has…" Naruto walked past them without giving them any attention, "What's wrong with him?" Guy asked, as Naruto walked he Fares suddenly caught him from his right arm.  
"I think you should stay here Naruto." Fares said Naruto looked closely at the guy in front of him.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Trust me." Fares replied.  
"What is it Guy, I thought you were departing on your mission, why are you still here?" Tsunade asked, "And who's the kid behind you?"  
Fukasaku was caught by Guy's interruption he was shocked when he saw the kid from earlier today, standing in front of him, "You…But How Did you…?" he couldn't speak, seeing the same kid alive and well after facing a threat Jiraiya couldn't handle.  
"You know him?" Tsunade asked.  
"He's the kid I told you that he's most likely dead, he helped me escape." The frog said.  
"Dead, killed by that weak ninja, give me a break." Fares replied.  
"I don't appreciate your tone boy, what do you want from us?" Kakashi asked with a calm voice.  
"I am here to tell you, you don't need that message he sent you, because I save that Old guys ass." Fares revealed.  
"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked.  
"What's wrong with you people, of course I am, is it that hard to believe…" Fares at first shouted but slowly backed off as he saw, Tsunade lowering her head while tears dropped from her eyes.  
"I need to see him now, tell me, Where is he now?" Naruto asked.  
"Follow me." Fares said as he ran out of the building, followed by everyone even the frog.

"Okay I can take only two of you, so who's going?" Fares said, as he took his first step outside the office.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"It's too far from here and, I have a quick way to get there but I can only take two of you guys." Fares explained.  
"I am definitely going." Naruto replied.  
"I am going as well." Tsunade said.  
"Lady Tsunade I don't think you should go he may be a threat." Kakashi whispered to the 5th Hokage.  
"I can take a third person, but that will be a little uncomfortable." Fares said.  
"Ok I am going with you then." Kakashi said.  
"Sure, Lady Tsunade could you link your arms around my neck." Fares said as he turned his back to the slug princess, as she did that Fares started to float.

"You can fly?" Naruto said in disbelief, he watched as Fares quickly grabbed both him and Kakashi from their cloths and flew at high speed toward Jiraiya's location.

 _ **For all you guys who don't know, this is the second part of my story, I gave it a lot of thinking before I decided that I should set it in the Pain arc, at first I was going to set it in part one but Fares' power is too great for them to handle, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week for chapter two.  
Peace.**_


End file.
